walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Annette Greene (TV Series)
Annette Greene is the second wife of Hershel and the step-mother of Maggie. She has a son named Shawn from her previous marriage, and they both had a strong connection with Hershel and his daughter. They later had a daughter together and named her Beth. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Annette, along with her newborn son, Shawn, moved into the farm when she and Hershel married each other. They both presumably helped work on the farm along with the rest of the Greene Family. Shortly after their marriage, she became pregnant with their daughter, Beth Greene. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the initial outbreak, Annette was killed by walkers along with her son Shawn. Before their initial reanimation however, Hershel placed them both inside of the barn to roam freely. Season 2 "Bloodletting" Annette and Shawn are mentioned when Hershel is recounting people he has lost over the course of the outbreak. "Save The Last One" Maggie relates her sadness for the death of Otis to her sadness for the deaths of Annette and Shawn. She points to pictures of each of them that are hung on the refrigerator. "Secrets" Hershel attempts to convince Dale that Annette and Shawn aren't dead, but only sick and in need of a cure. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Maggie brings up Annette in a conversation with her father, reminding Hershel of her anger and depression years back when he married Annette and moved her into their house. Towards the end of the episode, Shane unlocks the doors of the barn. One of the walkers that stumbles out is Annette. "Nebraska" Annette's body is seen among the other dead walkers. A distraught Beth hovers over her mother's corpse unaware that she hadn't been killed. She attacks Beth, and as the group gets the girl free from her grasp, Andrea impales Annette through the head with a scythe. Later on, she is buried with her son, Shawn, and Sophia under some trees by the barn. Death Killed By *Walkers Annette and her son were both bitten and infected by walkers when they arrived back at the farm. Over a period of time, she becomes a walker and is taken to the barn. *Andrea (Zombified) During Shane's rampage of opening the barn, Annette comes out of the barn and is shot in the cheek by Daryl with his shotgun. After shooting everyone in the barn, Beth runs up to her mother's corpse not realizing that she wasn't fully killed. Her zombie mother attacks and screams at Beth as she tries to get away before Annette is impaled with a scythe by Andrea. Relationships Hershel Greene Hershel was her husband and he deeply loved her. When she died, Hershel locked her up in the barn hoping that a cure would be found and save her life. He fell into a state of depression when she was killed and took up drinking again in "Nebraska". Beth Greene Beth loved her mother and immediately hurried to her mother's (seemingly) dead body after the barnyard massacre and started crying. After her mother was put down she went into a deep state of shock. In a bout of hopelessness, she tried to kill herself. Maggie tried her best to stop Beth, by telling her that their mom would not want Beth to do this. After a failed attempt of suicide, Beth realized that she wants to live for the sake of Maggie and Hershel. Maggie Greene Maggie wasn't Annette`s daughter, but it can be assumed that they had a good relationship, being Maggie's step-mother and seeing as they lived together. Appearances Season 3 Season 4 |}} Trivia *Hershel's wife's name was never revealed in the Comic Series. *There is a photo of Annette with Patricia on the Greene family's refrigerator. *There appears to be two of the same photograph of Annette - one on the refrigerator and the other in a frame, as seen in "Nebraska" when Hershel gathers his deceased wife's things. *Annette is one of two characters to appear zombified in more than one episode, the other being Penny Blake. es:Annette Greene Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette